


Rings and Angels

by djh_one



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Gabriel/Aziraphale, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djh_one/pseuds/djh_one
Summary: ‘‘How come you never take off your ring?’’Aziraphale had the ring when he first met him and he realized he never saw the angel without it. He knew not all angels had those because as far as he remembered he didn’t own any, nor any other angel he knew... Except the archangels.





	Rings and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized two of our Archangels and our dear friend Sandalphon wore rings but Gabriel didn't. 
> 
> What if he gave it away just like how Aziraphale gave his sword away.

In the dimly lit backroom of Aziraphale’s bookshop, two lovers were curled up against each other on the twin bed. The angel, at some point, suggested they miracle the bed to be bigger but Crowley said he liked it the way it was. Aziraphale understood the reasoning behind it, he really did. He just didn’t like the idea of making Crowley uncomfortable with his chubby human body taking most of the space. It seemed like the demon had no complaints, though, as he just hugged the angel like a koala, flush against him.

Today, however, they were in an almost sitting position where Aziraphale had his back against the headboard while Crowley was hugging him from his side. He had Aziraphale’s hand around his shoulders drawing circles on his clothed arm.

It was a week after the almost Armageddon, but they were still feeling like they were in a dream. No one bothered them so far and they thought it would be like that for at least a few more weeks.

Crowley reached out and took one of Aziraphale’s hands in his, raising it close to his face to inspect.

‘‘How come you never take off your ring?’’

Aziraphale had the ring when he first met him and he realized he never saw the angel without it. He knew not all angels had _those_ because as far as he remembered he didn’t own any, nor any other angel he knew... Except the archangels.

He was sure Aziraphale wasn’t an Archangel. It would be like saying Crowley was the Satan.

‘‘Oh... This is a gift.’’ Aziraphale spoke softly, moving the ring between his thumb and point finger.

‘‘From who? God?’’

The angel chuckled at the innocent guess while shaking his head slowly.

‘‘Ah... No, my dear. Of course not.’’ He seemed to be hesitating whether or not to tell Crowley. ‘‘It’s... It’s something Gabriel gave me.’’

‘‘Gabriel? The Archangel Gabriel? He gave you this ring?’’ Crowley didn’t know that _I’m-Mister-Holier-Than-Thou _Gabriel did something like giving out gifts.

‘‘It’s not just _any_ ring, you know?’’ Aziraphale said, not showing any efforts to actually explaining the situation but doing just the exact opposite. ‘‘It was _his _ring.’’

Crowley rose from his place so fast he scared Aziraphale. He was looking down on the angel in the physical sense, towering over his body. It wasn’t what sent a shudder down Aziraphale’s spine, though, it was the aura he was radiating; dark and dangerous.

‘‘His ring?!’’ Crowley yelled, not believing his ears. ‘‘The archangel-fucking-Gabriel gave you his own very precious ring?? The ring that was meant to symbolize his position?’’

He stopped and flopped back down, eyes wide, and babbled something to himself over and over. Aziraphale tried to focus and understand but Crowley suddenly went full berserk again.

‘‘I can’t believe, angel! I can’t believe you were wearing _his_ ring all this time! And you-’’ He said something completely unitellieble and then stopped althogether.

‘‘Why the hell did he give you his ring, Aziraphale?’’ He asked between his teeth. His serpernt yellow was now covering his whole eyes and he was pushing on the s sounds more.

Aziraphale, still in utter shock, didn’t understand what made _this_ sound that bad. He was given many medals by him, by the Archangels to be exact, so he didn’t get what the harm was in Gabriel giving a trusted soldier his ring as a sign of his trust.

He tried to remember what happened 6000 years ago that made Gabriel gave him the ring.

‘‘Aziraphale, Guardian Angel of the forbbiden fruit, you have failed to protect the said forbidden fruit.’’ Gabriel spoke in place of God. ‘‘The Almighty had created you as a Cherubim and gave you a very important mission, which you have failed to carry out. The Almighty decided they shall drop your rank to Principality and give you another mission, this time to be fulfilled perfectly. Listen carefully, Aziraphale. You’re going to protect the Eastern Gate of Eden. You are not to allow anyone in. Do you understand?’’

‘‘I understand, Archangel Gabriel, sir. I won’t let anyone near the Eastern Gate.’’

Gabriel gave his shoulders a firm shake and smiled beautifully, a light dancing in his bright purple eyes.

‘‘Cheer up, Aziraphale the Principality, Guardian Angel of the Eastern Gate of Eden. The Almighty is forgiving and kind to all of their creatures.’’

‘‘Yes, of course.’’ He responded to his superior, unsure of what else to say.

After a short while, he was sent to Earth to thwart evil, the Serpent of Eden to be specific. On the day he was meant to leave, the Archangels Michael, Uriel and Gabriel paid him a visit to wish him success on his mission. They all left one by one, leaving only Gabriel behind.

‘‘The Almighty seems to taken a like to you, Aziraphale the Principality, Guardian Angel of the Eastern Gate of Eden. Make our Lord proud.’’

He nodded and smiled. He was grateful to the Almighty for trusting him and continuing to give him important missions. He swore to do everything he could to make the Lord proud.

‘‘Ah, right, I almost forgot.’’ Gabriel spoke, making Aziraphale turn his attention back to him. He fiddled with the ring on his pinky before taking it off. He held the ring in one of his hands and reached for Aziraphale with his free one; A silent act of asking for Aziraphale’s hand. The angel hesitantly placed his hand in Gabriel’s waiting one and lifted his head to look at him. Gabriel gently parted the pinky finger from the others and twisted the ring before pushing it along Aziraphale’s pinky.

It was a perfect match and Aziraphale wondered if any miracle was used for that.

‘‘It shall be a reminder of the great love you are granted with. And shall lead you to great success.’’

‘‘Oh, hell no!’’ Aziraphale said, his own eyes widening at the realization. He looked at his ring he was carrying proudly all those years.

‘‘You think- you really think-?’’

‘‘I don’t think, angel. I know.’’

He thought about the last time he saw Gabriel.

‘‘I don’t believe it, Crowley.’’ Aziraphale spoke, his innocently shining eyes having a bit of regret behind them. ‘‘It can’t be that way. He would definitely have taken it away by now if that was the situation.’’

‘‘You’re clever, angel. Think of a reason for him to _not to_.’’

Aziraphale didn’t have to think. After all the play of _choosing their faces wisely, _surely they wouldn’t bother them. Not for a little longer, anyway.

‘‘Should I- I mean I should but... What do you think?’’

Crowley shrugged and returned to his place under Aziaphale’s arm. He wrapped himself around the angel and inhaled loudly.

‘‘It’s your call, angel. What do _you_ want to do?’’

If there was one thing about Aziraphale that he himself found hard to deal with, it was his dislike for change. He didn’t like travelling or even simply moving things in his old bookshop. Even the shop itself was there for over 300 years. If he took the ring off now, he would feel naked. Even after countless discorporations, he returned with same body and same ring.

However, if he didn’t take it off Crowley might got upset.

He was so deep in thoughts he didn’t realize Crowley moving beside him untill he felt a finger between his brows.

‘‘You are getting wrinkles here.’’ The demon commented softly, rubbing Aziraphale’s third eye with gentle movements. His eyes were normal again.

‘‘I don’t want to take it off, Crowley.’’ The angel closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. ‘‘It’s the only thing I have left from there...’’

‘‘It’s okay, angel. It suits you, anyway.’’ He scooped angel’s hand from where it was resting on Aziraphale’s podgy belly and pressed the pinky on his lips rather sensually.

The angel felt his face flush red and once again, he found himself at a loss in front of the demon.

‘‘You old wily serpent you!’’

He knew it was in Crowley’s nature to be tempting, either that or it was just Aziraphale who found the demon sexy at all times.

They returned to their endless cuddling session, the ring long forgotten.

‘‘Saint Gabriel, Head Archangel, Messenger of the Almighty, Ruler of the Angels. Where is the ring I gave you, Gabriel?’’

Gabriel was trying on the suit he recently got tailored for himself when his Lord spoke to him. He was used to the light that was casted on him from above and so he found no difficulty to speak with it.

Though, it was not the light what had bothered him; it was not knowing what to say.

‘‘Ah, you see, my Lord. I... Ah, yeah. It should be somewhere here. I must have taken it out while cleaning my celestial body, which of course is your gift to me and which I take great care- ah...’’

The light disappeared just as suddenly as it came and Gabriel wondered if he had fucked up.

_Oops._ He shouldn’t have ran his mouth like that.

‘‘Lord? My Lord?’’ He called a few times to make sure. Metatron could still be lurking around. He was kind of a pain in the buttocks.

He cursed at himself for cursing and looked up once more before turning his attention back to the mirror.

‘‘Next time I will have them miracle something a little tighter. It makes my body look good.’’ He murmered, satisfied with what’s at hand for now.

-The End- 


End file.
